


Reason REemerging

by RyuHime21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderbending, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuHime21/pseuds/RyuHime21
Summary: The Deity of Law out of interest created many daughters in the shape of humans, embodying the laws of humanity working in their creator’s place while on the mortal layer. we Follow one of these who reawakens.





	Reason REemerging

-Prelude-

The world is composed of many attributes to function such as Nature, Time, living organisms, laws, and much more. One deity for every attribute, some even overlapping with each other sharing their influence and authority to different degrees. The Deity of Law out of interest created many daughters in the shape of humans, embodying the laws of humanity working in their creator’s place while on the mortal layer. Like their creator, not all were interested in doing their job influencing human lives as a result, some wander, some went back to their creator, some wanted to do their job and others neglected it.

Current Time

In recent months, a girl in black wielding monstrous power resembling a demon has been attacking human-populated settlements. The Kingdom of Mortalus the greatest of all kingdoms in the recent decade has sent a platoon of knights to counter the demon. Hearing that she’s been seen nearby King Quirinus and head of knights Nqro(Necro) selected their greatest knights equipping them well.

Reeson the rising start of the knight’s marches in the middle Platoons as they arrive at their destination. Adorning Platinum armor, a yellow cap, and a unique Mithril blade, looking up to see the Monstrous girl called a demon floating above.

“ so I didn’t have to come to you that saves me energy and time to play with you all, My Goal is to have fun toying you” an inescapable field encompasses the area, her playground set up she starts with them harshly. Most of the Knights still standing their ground after her ruff play made the girl happy to have toys that last more than a second. “ My Goal is to see your value” focusing divine energy on her eyes, surprised seeing something “ someone with the same energy as me, I wonder let's try something”.

Reeson sees the girl shoot a ball of energy that rains destruction towards the platoon, moving away from the group feeling it mostly aimed towards him specifically. ‘what this feeling, it’s like I’m familiar with this power, I should avoid this but’ his training instincts came in as Reeson tries repelling the energy rain with raid sword swings. clashing, many lights flashed creating a field engulfing his body.

Inside the light field, Reeson is in a white endless space, standing there as unknown yet old feelings come to him. “this person I feel so close to them but why? This girl I feel a deep connection to her” feeling the memories erupt from his mind to see a familiar face “why is the Demon girl here, am I supposed to know her?”. Flooded with memories experiencing what feels like another life as his body is reshaped.

On the outside, in a matter of seconds, all conflict stopped, and attention was on the light, now stood a girl where Reeson once stood. Her armor now altered fitting the now mature feminine body, yellow cap over her left shoulder, lengthy blond hair, and golden stary eyes. Looking up at the girl in black, the new figure teleporting to the demon girl's position.

“ Why are you causing trouble Goal and why wake me up?” the blond said

“ that how you start a conversation with your sister Reason? its been so long since I’ve seen one of you”

“ Using a human term like sister that’s surprising, well anyway can I get you to stop this madness”

“ NO, I board it’s been years since I’ve had real fun but now you’re here,” the girl in black said with joy, creating a big energy ball the size of ten large castles.

“ My Reason to send your ball away is protect the humans” teleporting the ball to a far unpopulated location. “ sending use away to talk is My Reason” both girls disappear into light particles.

“Alright now where alone, why you doing this besides boredom,” the floating knight asked her sister. “ well since you asked ill keep it simple, I tried to get along with humans and understand them but things always went wrong and I found them all not worth time Endless I make them struggle, playing with like toys, I don’t see what’s to like about them”.

“well you just meet the wrong people, plus you know we attract people on our wavelength, humans with similar vibes to you won’t change your opinion” the girl in black replies “Exactly, so this is the only way I can interact with humans, my only other option is not too and I don’t like being alone” Giving her sister a questionable look “ then why not go back home?” the girl in black gave the knight similar look back“ because nothing interesting happens there, at least things change here, plus my actions help them adapted and change in my special way”. The knight thinks of a solution for her sister.

“Okay then let us make a deal or rather a pact, ill stay with you as long as we exist and all you have to do is let me show you how good humans can be in a year if I can’t honestly make you see it ill go where ever you want to go, is that agreeable? But you gotta try”

Giving it a second Goal thinks over her options ‘ a year with Reason and humans or causing chaos which could get boring eventually’ meanwhile Reason thinks ‘ I hope she agrees I don’t want to fight her considering the potential casualties both mentally and physically, honestly ill do whatever it takes to stay with her if I can save a few lives’. Goal finally with her answer tells Reason “Okay”.

“That’s wonderful” the two start the pact, placing one hand on the other chest while leaving the free hands to hold each other as they preach. “ I vow under my Given name Reason/Goal to abide by this pact for my entire existence never to be apart even after the end of time” their bodies glow as chains of light from their core fuse and disappear into light particles.

“Now that our Pact is complete let us go back and NOT threaten the soldiers,” Reason tells Goal “okay if you say so, my eternal partner”. The two chant together “ to go back to Our previous location is my Reason/Goal for Teleporting” both end up back where the platoon is recovering from Goals previous assault. At their sudden appearance, the knights ready their arms before the knights or Goal could act “ STOP!!, no fighting”, the leader of the knights Nqro responds “ WHY! She's the enemy, have you turns after what she did to you” standing her ground “ No, I'm the reason she's not attacking, believe it or not, ill even explain back at the city”.

“I don’t know if I can trust your word nor if it will be safe to bring you back” the caption doubting Reason

“I still have the heart of Knight, I would like things to go peacefully, I'm trying to help but you're making this hard,” said with unwavering conviction. Coming to a truce as they stare into each other’s eyes, Marching to the city or in the girl's case fly most the way. On the way back Goal comments “ so these are good humans?” annoyed at the comment Reason replies “ that’s because you provoke them with your actions, you’ll see when where in town, changing your look could help considering your reputation ”.

“Okay ill give it a try if you think so” changing into a purple one-piece dress with matching flats, black tights, and her hair in a ponytail. Looking at here Anti Human sister “ you look more approachable now you need to act somewhat nice, ill help with that” Goal happy to hear that “well thanks we will both need it”.

Finally, at the city the two girls are and the Caption goes to Meet King Quirinusin the audience room, surrounded by the royal guards who protect the king, the other knight sent back to the barracks. Standing in front of the king as Caption Nqro explains the situation, Goal plays with her hair and Reason thinks about where to take her sister. Finishing the report the king asks “ is it true that your Knight Reeson and this is the demon who’s been terrorizing people?” nodding Reason Answers “yes, that’s the name my adoptive mother gave me, my sister and I don’t have actual names rather labels I’m Reason and she’s Goal”.

“What’s your purpose here as you are now and where are you from?” the King continued.

“ well my reason currently is to show my sister how nice the people here are and her reason is to observe escorted by me” taking a breath “ where were from will be hard to understand, simplified it’s like this, there are multiple layers in the world where from the highest layer where deities lay, here is the mortal layer” finishing her explanation.

“layers, deities that sound suspicious, do you have any proof, and are you saying your gods?” the king questioned.

“ where creations of a god so where something like that and ill show you, my existence symbolizes Reason so I’ll take everyone's but yours your majesty” with a snap of her finger every guard and the caption where confused as if they forgot their reason for being there, Reason asked “ what’s your reason for being here caption” he had no answer only silence and the same went for the guards when asked a similar question, snapping her fingers repeating her question.

“To Report to the King of course” the caption answers stunning the king.

“do you need my sister to do another example, I’m sure she'd be eager to”

“Yeah, you need proof right, ill try it on you but only for a minute” talking to the king

“No, no that’s fine I see you're telling the truth” disappointed Goalrestrained herself.

“Can you tell us more about your origins or your creator?” hoping to extract as much 

information from them as possible. Reason questioning if she should the thought interrupted by Goal.

“ Not that it matters to you lowly beings but im gracious enough to answer” Reasons about to stop her decides to let her continue agreeing it doesn’t matter and if they do try something she has a countermeasure. “our creator the deity of law wanting to do less work created us the embodiments of the laws of the worlds laws, human operation on many of those laws. So where a fun experiment of his” Before anyone could ask questions she told everyone “if we stop existing for whatever reason, our essence goes back to our creator”.

Nearly Speechless the King had one last question “ is that your true form?” Hoping he would not ask Reason answers “these are altered from of our original form so technically yes, but you’ll probably be curious anyway let’s do this Sis”. Overjoyed to change into something more comfortable Goal changed first followed by Reason.

Their bodies covered in a glow Goals in purple and Reason in yellow, The glowing cover cracked revealing their original forms. Both had their white hair, menacing glowing eyes in their respective colors, their clothes look like mist mostly black accompanied by their representative colors and their skin a light brown.

Goal has long pigtails reaching her shoulders, a short tutu like skirt, the top covering her breast extending to a sleeve cover her left arm with grey Fur over the shoulder, purple fingers, and purple short heels for feet with her right leg cover with a stocking.

Reason had her hair in twin buns on each side, bodysuit from her crotch up to her breast with x shaped straps reaching her shoulders, yellow fingers with black running from the rest of the hand to her mid-upper arm, yellow flat like ballet shoes.

“DEMONS!!” yelled the guard, the King, and Caption Stunned “ I didn’t want to do this for this reason but now you see I'm not trying to hide anything” Goal jumps in “you mean we aren’t” huffing “Yes we aren’t, now let’s turn back and please sis nothing too menacing” changing back to something more comfortable.

Goal Wearing a sleeves dress with open shoulders, Sleeves extending into fingerless gloves, black tights, and purple low heels, hair in its original form. Reason adorning platinum leg armor and heeled shoes, yellow stockings and long gloves, shoulder armor, the yellow cap cover her left arm held by a shoulder pad, black high neck sleeveless dress.

“and to clarify we're not demons, you’d be surprised what real ones looked like we were just created this way” Reason clarifies.

“yeah, his interest didn’t fit into what would be considered normal by your beliefs” Goal assisted.

“why were you male before if you're originally female?” Nqro questioned trying to get his mind of the recent form revelations also trying to understand Reasons purpose for being male previously.

“ I wanted to see what it was like living like a human to understand humans and see the male perspective and we just look female were neither” seeing a fidgety Goal she finally asks “ are we done here?” to the king.

“yes, that enough for today, caption please escort these two ladies outside the castle” the caption does as ordered leading them to the entrance. “well I hope you ladies have a good day around town and if you could please visit the knight barracks and training ground at your earliest convenience”

“ no problem caption, I will as soon as I show my sister around” nodding the caption leaves and the two ladies to their business. “so what do you want to do now sis?” asked the Divine knight “show me around town I want to walk and talk before I decide.”

Walking down the street attracting eyes with their unique looks ‘ I should go home and try to explain my situation soon’ Reason thought as they walked, suddenly they stopped felling something off. Staring at the cathedral that gave off divine energy.

“does it always feel this way or is it just me?” Goal questioned her sister.

“I can’t say for sure as my previous persona couldn’t feel anything like this if I had to say someone like us is there” she Answered.

“I deduce that one of our sisters is here, likely Faith that is endless you’ve heard from her?”

“Nah, we didn’t communicate after settling in this layer. She wasn’t a fan of sharing an area of authority since those looking for faith usually have a goal and reason for it”. thinking about what was said Reason realizes “so that’s why she rarely talks to me, I thought she was just shy”.

“Anyway, I have an idea lets shift to the next layer after entering the cathedral, finding the source will get to it easier that way if it’s truly divine.” Goal agrees following her sister's lead. Following the trail of Divine energy leading to a rear prayer room to find a slim figure in white and gold accenting robes, a sheer veil over white her twin braided hair, kneeling in prayer position.

Noticing the two still in payer position the figure is unmoving “ so I finally get a visit from my dear sibling as these humans say, why you intruders specifically though?” Faith says in her angelic yet unenthusiastic voice.

Offended by Faith, Goal instinctually responded “ why do I feel you're aiming that comment at me mostly?” Faith responded, “because I am unlike you Reason brings people to me and my faith keeps them, goals blend and mix unevenly with faith depending on the person so I don’t get their full attention or devotion”.

“We all benefit from each other it’s not that bad, my authority is linked with Reasons”

“maybe to you who’s carefree, everyone has some goal but few have true full faith, I dedicate myself to fully to my existence unlike you” Faith sasses back.

Interjecting the knight stops the bickering “okay let's calm down, we just wanted to check what was going on here, and since we're all here let's reconnect you know to catch up.”

“Fine that would be a better use of my time, let’s talk. I want to know why I feel Soul and Hope from you two”

Meanwhile, an opposing prospering kingdom takes advantage of the demon's disappearance going through the forest for a sneak attack.


End file.
